Eye of the Beholder
by KeishiHideki
Summary: Our favorite sharpshooter goes blind! Read as he struggles with fighting, relationships, and his current situation.  Cause you'd be pissed if you couldn't watch porn too. Rated M for future swearing, violence and shiz.
1. Prolouge

**Hiya guys! I'm here to start filling the internet with Selphine fanfics, because as a fangirl, I do not see enough! For rizzles. I don't own FFVIII or Irvy and Selphie, but I do own my idea! Not an AU universe, and this is probably gonna be kinda sad xD **

**The Eye of the Beholder**

**Prologue**

I can't remember the last time I was able to set eyes on my beautiful wife, or look at my best friends' faces. I don't even know what my own children look like. Since that day, everything has been a trial, a test. I was supposed to be the happy-go-lucky guy, the one to provide comic relief, and I always was, and try to be now. But time and again that same hopelessness sets in.

When my kids want to show me their art projects from school.

That they can write their names.

Their new haircuts.

They're only little, so they forget. I try to make jokes about it, I really don't want them to feel bad.

I was told that their coming out with a new surgery, I want to try it, but at the same time I'm afraid.

I mean, I want to be able to look at my wife naked and read my magazines and watch my porn, but I've adapted to not being able to see, rather well actually.

I can still hit a target with a rifle. I can feel it's there.

Of course all of this is thanks to another force, but I'll tell you about that later.

Before I carry on with my decision on this, I wanna tell you how I lost my vision exactly, everything from the point of losing it onward.

Maybe you'll be able to understand a bit better? Or maybe I just want to get this off my chest.

I try and talk to my wife about it, but she just blames herself.

My friends try to avoid the subject altogether, for the right reason too. It's quite a sore spot.

Now, I'll tell you the story from how I went to the best sharpshooter around, to accidentally shooting Squall in the leg, to becoming the best blind sharpshooter around.

**Short I know xD But I can really only do so much with a prologue, cause I don't wanna spoil any parts of the story! And even if Irvy seems a bit OOC, you would be too if you couldn't watch porn.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry bout that I know it's been a while. Well, here I am, with Eye of the Beholder chapter 2, for some reason this is the fic I really wanna update first, and I have a feeling you'll get a string of one shots from me in the near future. Also! When Dissidia 012 comes out, expect probably a ton of Lightning based fics xD On with the show!**

**I do not own Selphie, Irvine, FFVIII, or any of the characters belonging to it, that's Sqeenix's.**

Eye of the Beholder: Chapter 2

I was the best sharpshooter around, the only reason I actually met my wife and my friends is because of that simple fact. I was the best, and they needed the best for an assassination mission which went awry, but that's a long story for another time. Regardless, I was the best, and that's really all that matters here now doesn't it?

This whole horrible incident started when our fabulous Commander Kitty-poo Leonhart decide it would be awesome to go and infiltrate a few Galbadian elitist bases, you know, people who still hung onto the old beliefs when the war went on. Honestly I wasn't too psyched about it, I was more psyched about getting on the Selphie train and taking my new job as a SeeD trainer. But, alas, everyone was really gung-ho about going, so I went too, I still haven't decided if it was a big mistake, or the best decision I ever made.

Anyway, we went on this mission, and Quistis decided to brief us on it, as if we didn't know what we were doing. We had blown up plenty of places after hacking, slashing, punching, shooting, smacking, it up. I love how she still acts like she's the teacher or something, well, whatever. Let's do this thing!

It was a big place, this base we went to, and when I say big, I mean huge. It was several buildings wide and tall, and would take a big bomb to take care of this. We split off into two groups, to my partial disdain, I was with Squall and Rinny, and Selph went with Quistis and Zell. The security wasn't too tight, which all of us were a bit on edge about, we had expected to at least run into some resistance when we just waltz into the front door and down the main corridor.

"Okay, Irvine, go down this hall way and take out any cameras you see, not like it'll matter soon, but just in case. Rinoa, you and Angelo come with me to take out any guards." Squally-poo gave us our orders and I set off down the hall ahead of them. I heard the whirring of the mechanics inside of a camera to turn and look at me, I blew a kiss and winked at it before firing away, leaving it a smoking mess of wires.

"Don't mind cameras in bed, baby, but-" I shot at another camera that had turn to face the noise that the gunshot from destroying the first camera had made. I continued my way down the hall as Squall and Rinoa went into the first bunker, ooh kinky.

Alas, Squall wasn't man enough to do the great nefarious deed, so I continued making my way down the hall, winking at any camera that dared to look at me before shooting it. It wasn't much fun, and when I was done I stood at the end of the hall, gun on my shoulders and looking around.

"What? Nobody wants to play today?" I frowned as I heard Squall and Rinoa's footsteps coming behind me. "'Kay boss, what do we do now?"

"Well, I think I'd know better if something were to happen. We usually play these things on the fly, but.." He looked around, I put my arm around his shoulders and felt the glare radiating from the side of his head.

"Aww, poor kitty-poo, all confused and what not. Well, I think we should let the lady choose." I tipped my hat at Rinoa.

"Well, shouldn't we wait for the others?" She put her hand to her mouth and looked around.

"No, the others are in charge of placing the explosives on the other side of the complex. We shouldn't be running into them at all." Commander Kitty-poo said, all dark and hero-y. Ah, when was he gonna lighten up.

"Well, if that's the case we should leave before we get blown up." He said, frowning and pointing thw where we had just came from.

"If you want to leave then go, you aren't SeeD." Squall shrugged me off and started to turn down the other corridor. "**We** on the other hand have a job to do, come on Irvine."

I looked at Rinoa, who looked a bit surprised, then sad, then angry. "Aah, Rinny, don't worry about Commander Grumpy-pants, he doesn't really mean it, we just have to finish placing our ex-"

She crossed her arms. "Well if I'm not SeeD why am I here in the first place?"

"Because you insisted upo-"  
"You know what? We have a job to do, let's go Irvine!" She grabbed my arm and ran down the hall ahead of Squall, who just glared in the general direction like the ray of sunshine he was. I turned around and tipped my hat at him before running off into the sunset with his girl.

"Ya know Rinny, I could help you make him jealous." I winked at her, and she turned and grinned at me.

"Sounds like fun! That'll teach him to not eat the pancakes I made him!" She continued to smile and run down the hall, dragging me with her as Squall followed us, which was an unusual change in pace.

"Hey, ah, Rinny, maybe thi-" I was interrupted by a loud roar and the doors in front of me smashing open. We stopped in our tracks as out sight was blocked by a big, angry, wall of purple. Two yellow eyes looked at us as we stared in shocked. Saliva dripped down from fangs bigger than my arm as the behemoth let out another roar in our faces, spit and other nasty unmentionables (and not the good kind I tell you) hit Rinoa and I. We then turned on our heels and ran back down the hall, I wish I could tell you that it was just Rinoa screaming like a little girl, but that thing was scary as fuck (and not the good kind of fuck). Squall's eyes were wider than usual as he turned to run with us back down the hall.

"In here!" Squall pointed at the door with 'Infirmary' written in white letters above it. We all ran in as the behemoth crashed into the wall opposite and tried to take a bite out of me.

"Damnit man!" He picked up the end of my trench coat, or what was left of it, because that jerk had taken off the bottom half of it.

"We'll fix it later, get ready!" Squall said as he took out his gunblade facing the door, Rinoa her..Weapon (to be honest I still don't know the name for it), and I held my gun at the ready.

'_Shiva, Siren, are you there my ladies?'_ My two GFs, Shiva and Siren, had this nice little way of abandoning me when I need them most. But how do they honestly expect me to resist them? Maybe if they wore more clothes I'd make less "_rude comments"_ about them.

'_Yes, yes, we are here.' _

'_Ah, Shiva, my icy goddess.'_

'_Oh, shut up you prick.'_

'_And my aqua maiden, the seductively sweet Siren, how are you?''_

'_Quiet, now what do you want?'_

'_Oh, just to know my two favorite women are there for me when Fluffy comes to eat us.'_

'_Of course we will protect Squall and Rinoa, you on the other hand...'_

'_All that matters baby.' _I smirked as I loaded my gun with explosive rounds and held it up.

"All right Kitty-poo, in case we die, I gotta say, I love ya."

"Shut the hell up Irvine."

And then Fluffy came to join in on our lovefest.

**((Yaaaay! Probably my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed.))**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: GUUYYSSSS! I'm back =D Sorry been playing World of Warcraft and Duodecim _;;  
But as of now, I am officially in full on Irvine fangirl mode 3 I dunno what made this come on suddenly, but I'm in such an Irvine mood xD I don't get it! He's not in Duodecim!  
**

Eye of the Beholder Chapter 2  


The behemoth charged forward vigorously, giving the rest of use little time to get out of the way. I let off a few shots from my gun as it turned to me from Rinoa, who was now running back, getting ready to shoot the beast with her weapon..thing. Yeah I'm still not exactly sure what it is to this day. Squally-poo ran forward and sliced the thing's shoulder, letting off a shot form his gunblade as he did to inflict maximum damage. I muttered an incantation to let out a blizzard spell, but then felt my throat constrict itself and I could not speak.

I whipped around to see people, actual people. I expected Galbadian soldiers, but what showed up was a different breed altogether. The leader (big breasted, nice) was a tall woman with long silver hair. She had a black leather vest that looked like it was about to burst, shoulder armor and yadda-yadda. There wasn't much to describe because, well, there wasn't much to it at all. To her sides was a cast of characters that looked like they had come from Deling sewers.

A (cute) girl with black shoulder length hair and also minimal clothing on stood to the woman's left. She had a pink ribbon in her hair (again, cute) and frills on her lack of clothing. Another purple haired (odd, she must've dyed it) female stood there as well. She was wearing a bit more clothes than the other two, along with a green scarf. And finally there was a short brown haired girl, wearing the most clothes out of all of them, in a belly shirt and shorts, though oddly it suited her. She was also wearing ...cat ears? Kinky.

The woman shouted in a heavy Deling accent. "You idiots decided to break into this foahtress? This is ouah turf, now back awff!" She pointed at us, smirking. "You realleh think you can just come in hea' and take ouah loot?"

The black haired girl pointed at us too. "You realleh think you can come in hea all willy nilly and get past ouah little puppeh?" She giggled. "Youah gonna pay!"

The purple haired girl chuckled. "Now theyah realleh gonna pay, huh? Jujo's realleh mad at em. Good thing theyah so well ahmed, a new weahpon for you."

'The shorter girl grinned. "Yeah! New gun foah us! An' a gunblade too!"

The silver haired girl held a sword in the air. "Readeh? GO!"

And in a flash they were no longer standing there.

The behemoth had stopped to see the little show from his 'masters' too, but in the same second he too attacked us. I felt the side (not the point, thank Hyne) of his horn smash into my side, which promptly sent me flying into a wall, but instead into a (very well defined) leg, which kicked me forward onto my knees, and I felt a heeled foot on my back.

I was unable to talk because this bitch had silenced me, so I decided to try the non-verbal approach. I brought my arm back as leverage to turn my body around, causing her to fall to her knees so she was stradling me. I gave her a wink before smacking her with my shotgun as hard as I could, causing her to fall to the side. Honestly, didn't wanna shoot that face of her, would be a crime against the world.

She growled and kicked upward, catching me in the stomach with her heel and sending me reeling backwards. I let out a woosh of air as it was knocked out of me and was about to eat some metal as a metal disc clipped the woman's shoulder.

Rinoa, sweet sweet Rinoa stood at the ready behind her, casting aero and sending her into the wall. I opened my mouth to thank her profusely but no words came. She saw this and took care of it, I could feel the constriction on my throat release. "Rinny! My herOOOOHH!" She came flying forward into my chest as the purple haired girl let out a horizontal whirlwind to Rin's back.

We flew backwards into the wall behind us, landing with a thump on something nice and soft and..Angry. I heard angry muttering and felt myself and Rinny thrown in the opposite directon, landing in a heap in the middle of the room. Squall ran over to us, about to slash at the girl who had initially hit us with aero, then he was hit in the back of the head with a shard of ice from the little one. "Yeah yeah I got him!" She waved. The black haired one came over. "Good jahb! You got him right in the head!"

I looked back over to the softness we had landed on and saw the tip of a blade between my eyes. "Ah, well, I'm not sure what to do now." Rinoa looked up with wide eyes at the woman, who smirked. "Well well, looks like youah dyin' hea huh? Youah actually pretty good lookin' too cowboy, too bad." She raised her arm and brought it back down so quickly I barely had time register the blast of water hitting her backwards and the half naked Siren standing in front of me.

_"You are such a fool, Kinneas. Letting your guard down like that."_

"My beautiful Siren! I knew you'd come for me!" I grinned at her as the (now wet) woman stood up. "Sylph." She barked as she looked at the black haired girl.

'Sylph' grinned. "Yeah Ultima, what's up? Shivan got the hott one pretteh good, he's out foah the count! But it looks like we got anothah pwoblem."

_"Shivan? Ultima? Sylph? What is this?"_

"Doesn't sound very good to me."

'Ultima', as she was now called, nodded. "GF's, nasty buggahs. Tiamat, you grab Shiva with me. Sylph, you and Shivan go foah Siren. Watch out foah pests."

They all nodded at once and disappeared in a blur. Shiva had retrieved Squall for us, laying him next to Rinoa and myself. His head was only bleeding a bit as Rinoa set to work healing him. "So, my lovely ladies, they're after you."

_"You're a fool Kinneas, __**we**__ won't die."_

"Watch yourselves, we can take care of _**ourselves**__."_

"But don't forget-"

"-We need you to help, unfortunately."

"Honestly we'd be better on our own."

"Gotcha gotcha." I stood up. "Rin, wake Squall's lazy ass up and let's get going."

"Maybe if he had eaten a good breakfast he'd be fine!" She pouted but then chuckled nervously, looking back to Squall.

"Yeah, yeah, pancakes and all that. Well, it's my time to shine, since 'Mr. Hero' is down for the count huh?" I grinned and turned away from her, raising my gun. "Come on, my lovely ladies, let's go."

"_Do you seriously think you can handle them on your own?"_

"_Even with our help-"_

"_You have no shared power-"_

"_And it could be fatal, two guardian forces fighting at once."_

I heard footsteps as Rinoa stood next to me, arm posed to shoot her…Projectile thing. (Seriously, what do you call that thing?) She smiled. "Squall can be the damsel in distress this time! I'm fighting too."

"That's my girl." I nodded at her. "See, not alone my goddesses, I have Rinny here to help me out. Now let's do th-" I never got to finish my heroic ramblings, because I was tumbling across the room, past Squall, right into a very hard wall. (Hey, look that rhymes! Squall, wall.) I looked up and saw Ultima standing there, wringing out her fist, which had remnants of fire on it.

"You talk too much cowboy." She simply said before jumping and grabbing Shiva by the arm and attempting to throw her. I cheered as Shiva froze her arms and began to run back into the fray, but Ultima had melted the ice and sent a blazing kick to Shiva's face. Purple haired Tiamat sent a blast of wind at Shiva from behind, sending her flying.

Shiva turned and prepared an ice spell, but Tiamat caught her arm. Ultima started mumbling something and charging her spell. Over my dead body! Ran forward and let off a fire round to Ultima's back. She let out a yell as she flew forward, knocking Tiamat off and allowing Shiva to send an ice berg towards them.

Ultima hit the floor hard as Tiamat immediately jumped back up, sending a kick to Shiva's shoulder. She send a wave of ice crystals in the general direction as I fired off a few more rounds in that direction. I loaded my gun with explosive rounds to finish the job as Siren flew past me. Ice magic flew in her direction as I hit it with the barrel of my gun. I looked to see 'Shivan' shooting ice magic and giggling as Sylph dodged Rinoa's shooty thing. She let out a squeal as Angelo grabbed her ankle and Rinoa shot her with a fire spell.

Before I could register it, Ultima was giving Rinoa a kick to the face. The poor girl staggered backwards as she was punched in the stomach. I ran over and fired an explosive round at the silver haired woman, who jumped back, grabbing Sylph (and Angelo). Rinoa squeaked as the blast singed her hair.

Shivan had been thrown into our area, as she was now poised in the air, firing an ice sha- No, she had **already** fired an ice shard at Rinoa, who had been distracted by the explosion. Before either of us could react, the shard was deflected by a flash of silver and a blast of orange as our hero Squally-kitty stood over his woman.

"Squall!" Regardless of the situation, Rinoa was obviously excited to have been saved by her 'knight in shining armor'.

Squall was about to say something when the small radio that had been strapped to his belt for emergencies let off a squeal, and a nervous voice came through.

"Squall? Bad news, um…Zell locked us in!" It was Selphie, and you could hear bangs and yells in the background.

"_What!_" Squall said before being tripped by Shivan and punched by Sylph. I could hear blasts and bangs of magic from where my two ladies, Tiamat, and Ultima now were.

"We're locked in with the bomb! Zell, no don't use! NOT IFRIT! ZEEEEELL!"

**YAAAAAAAY I did something xD**


End file.
